


On the Phone

by Swedishlassie



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishlassie/pseuds/Swedishlassie
Summary: Picture a modern alternate universe with our favourite love couple, Jamie and Claire, missing each other when he’s away on business. He would obviously not leave her home alone if he didn’t have to, but now he had to. (He’s some sort of business mogul, doing important business with important people, the natural leader that he is and all.)
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	On the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me on this one since it’s something I tried out, mainly to practice writing dialogue. So there is no description at all of surroundings, what they are feeling, thinking etc, it’s all in the dialogue more or less. And when it comes to these two we kinda know how things usually end.
> 
> In short, a fun little experiment, not to be taken too seriously. But let me know what you think!
> 
> A huge thank you to my betas of course. To Anotherplaceintime for always listening, for your invaluable advice and patience. To Ocefraserlass07 for endless support and help whenever I need it and to SasseSNACK95 for making great suggestions, knowing these characters to the core and always being there for me no matter what. And to all my friends, you know who you are, thank you for believing in me when I don’t. I love you so much!

(Jamie is away on business, Claire is at home, alone. He texts her to say good night)

J: Sassenach, are ye awake?

C: barely, about to go to bed....

J: can I call?

C: of course

(Jamie calls)

J: Hi 

C: Hey you

J: Are ye okay?

C: Yes, I’m just quite tired, guess that’s normal… *laughs* and it’s been a long day

J: Ye need yer rest Sassenach, now more than ever. Promise ye wilna work too hard

C: I’ll try… 

J: Because why would ye do as I tell ye? *laughs*

C: Okay I promise, I’ll take good care of us

J: Now, that’s more like it, good girl

C: Haha am I not always good?

J: That could be up for debate… but ye know that’s why yer so irresistible to me, that stubbornness of yours

C: *laughs* So you keep telling me. How was your day then?

J: Och… meeting upon meeting since dawn. But I’m finally back at the hotel room now… I miss ye, mo nighean donn

C: Oh darling, I miss you too, we miss you

J: So what are ye up to?

C: I’m watching the telly <yawns> but I’m half-asleep

J: In what…

C: *laughs* what?

J: Are ye going to make me spell it out? *laughs too*

C: I have no idea what you're talking about… 

J: Ye know what I’m talking about… I wanna know know what yer wearing lass

C: Ha! you know what I’m wearing… same as usual

J: Dinna tease me… 

C: *laughs* ok then… just one of your shirts , like always

J: Which one?

C: Does it matter? *laughs*

J: Aye, it’s verra important

C: I took your favorite one, _spaceboy_. it’s quite cozy and was the only one unwashed…

J: Really?

C: Really. I missed you too much and it smells like you

J: haha and that's a good thing? 

C: A very good thing. Makes me feel safe, and you smell quite nice, like sunshine… haha what a silly thing to say… 

J: No, not silly at all, ye flatter me, lass

C: Well, that being said, I would never pick one of the gym shirts because… 

J: haha fair point. I wish I’d brought something that had yer scent… 

C: And how do I smell? Like disinfection and dry herbs? *laughs*

J: Claire… the smell of ye is what dreams are made of, the likes of wildflowers and rainy days in the spring and that homemade shampoo you use… 

C: I’ll be sure to pack something for you next time

J: I’m intrigued

C: haha don’t get your hopes up

J: A lad can dream, can he no?

C: He absolutely can 

J: Speaking of dreaming… are ye only wearing the shirt?

C: NO!

J: Sooo?

C: Knickers obviously

J: Which ones?

C: Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ

J: Indulge me, mo chridhe

C: Alright… it’s the white lacy ones with the little star

J: mmm

C: What?

J: Hush, lass. I’m concentrating

C: Stop it

J: I’m picturing ye on the sofa… 

C: Jamie…

J: You’re in the usual spot?

C: Of course. But my feet are cold

J: Ah ye poor thing… ye ken I’d rub them if I was there

C: I’d rather tuck them under that cute lil bum of yours to warm them

J: *chuckles* is that so?

C: I find _it_ to be quite intriguing to be honest, and warm

J: *laughs* I miss that bonny round arse of yers, Sassenach… especially in those wee panties… or in anything really… better yet, in nothing at all…

C: You do now, do you?

J: Aye, I verra much miss how it feels in my hands, firm and soft and perfect… 

C: I like your hands

J: Aye?

C: Aye. they’re very… capable…

J: *laughs* ye think so?

C: Yes. I like…

J: What, tell me?

C: Nothing… just… the way you touch me…

J: What about it?

C: It’s like you know what I want before I do… 

J: Well I like to touch ye

C: God I wish you were here

J: You have no idea… 

C: Actually, I think I do… 

J: Sassenach, close yer eyes

C: What are you doing?

J: Do ye trust me?

C: You know I do

J: Just close yer eyes then

C: Alright

J: Are they closed?

C: Yes

J: No cheating

C: They’re closed!

J: Okay. lay on yer back

C: Alright

J: Imagine I’m there with ye

C: mmm

J: Touching you

C: mmmmm

J: Put your hand on yer belly, but pretend it’s mine… how does it feel?

C: Soft…

J: Move it higher for me, I wanna feel yer tits

C: Jamie! *laughs*

J: Och, come on! Fer me?

C: Fine. For you…

J: …now squeeze them, like it’s me doing it, how I would do it. Does it feel good?

C: Yes…

J: Yer nipples, are they poking through the shirt?

C: mmm

J: Pinch them 

C: Oh… 

J: Ye like that?

C: Yes

J: Tell me how it feels, lass

C: No, Jamie, I can’t

J: Yes ye can

C: I’m not good at this

J: Yes ye are. For me, mo graidh? 

C: Okay then. If you must know… it feels really good pretending it’s your hands, those big strong, capable hands stroking my breasts, your fingers tugging at my nipples… it makes me feel… 

J: Aye?

C: I just… I feel so hot and my heart is beating so fast and I would give anything to have you here with me. Satisfied?

J: Not in the slightest

C: Jamie?

J: Yes

C: What are you wearing?

J: Nothing

C: Nothing? Not even boxers?

J: No

C: Jamie Fraser, you are so bad

J: Ye must be daft, I’m an angel 

C: Hmm. I guess so

J: I just showered

C: Your hair… is it still damp?

J: Aye

*silence*

C: Are you laying on the bed?

J: Leaning on a ridiculous pile of pillows but yeah sort of

C: I want you to touch yourself for me

J: I thought ye said ye weren't any good at this?

C: Oh hush. It’s your turn

J: Okay then, I guess fair is fair

C: So… 

J: Tell me what to do lass

C: Put your hand on your chest and touch your nipples, like you made me do. Think about how it feels when I lick them, or bite them… 

J: Oh good lord Claire

C: Is it nice?

J: Aye

C: Now move your hand lower

J: mmhmm

C: Are you hard?

J: Ye could say that

C: Since when?

J: Since ye answered the phone

C: You’re filthy

J: But ye like that, do ye no’?

C: I do

J: So…

C: So touch it for me. How is that?

J: *breathless* verra good. But not as good as if it was you… 

C: I want to touch you so bad… I love how you feel in my hand

J: Christ Claire I want ye so much I can scarcely breathe… 

C: I need to feel you, everything, your body on mine… 

J: Put yer hand between your legs

C: mmm

J: Do it like yer on yer own, like ye showed me…

  1. mmhmm



J: Do ye like that?

C: Yes… mmmm… 

J: I wish I could see ye right now mo nighean donn... yer a goddess, ye ken that? a hot fucking goddess… 

C: What would you do if you were here?

J: Suck on yer nipples, lick them , bite them… 

C: Yes…

J: Then I would pull down those panties, put my mouth between yer legs and lick ye until you beg me to fuck ye

C: Jamie…

J: Can ye feel it? my mouth on ye? sucking where ye like it the most, dragging my tongue, dipping it real deep…

C: yes… oh God I…

J: are ye wet?

C: are you kidding me, James Fraser? yes I’m wet, my knickers are soaked 

J: mmphhm... take them off

C: There…

J: Does it feel nice? tell me what ye want

C: It’s so good Jamie, so good… mmm… please I need….

J: Say it

C: Just, I want you so much Jamie I can’t think straight… I need you to do it now…

J: Do what? fuck ye?

C: Yes, God yes… 

J: Can ye feel that lass, how hard I am for ye, only for ye mo chridhe, I want tae bury my cock deep inside ye, ride ye til ye can’t remember yer own name, til ye scream mine… may I?

C: Please Jamie, please, I want you inside me… do it now, and don’t be gentle

J: Christ Claire… yer so wet and tight and yer so beautiful and ye feel so good… oh God

C: mmm… oh yes… I’m so close… you feel so good… I love you so much, I love you, I love you… oooh please harder Jamie, harder… 

J: I wanna spill myself inside ye, I wanna feel ye lose yerself to me, I wanna feel ye come with me Claire, come with me… 

C: Yes yes yes

J: mmph... oh God….

C: Oh fuck… yes… God...now Jamie… now… Jaaammmie… 

J: Sooo good… oh fucking hell… yes Claire come for me… I’m… oh God yes… gaaah

C: *panting*

J: *panting* 

  
  


C: That was…

J: Yes it was…

C: *laughs* I love you

J: I love you more

C: I know

J: Now who’s bad?

C: Jamie?

J: Yes?

C: Hurry back home ok?

J: I’ll see if I can catch an earlier flight back

C: Good

J: I can’t wait to get back home

C: And we can’t wait to see you

J: I love you little bean!

C: I don’t think “it” can hear you yet

J: You mean she

C: We don’t know that

J: Aye we do

C: You’re hopeless

J: But I’m yours

C: You are… and I’m yours

J: Forever

C: Forever

J: Good night love, think I need another shower now

C: I bet you do… Jamie?

J: Aye? 

C: I hate when you’re not here, at home with me, with us… 

J: Not as much as I hate being away from my lassies

C: It’s early still…

J: Aye… but I feel it in my heart ye ken? I sense these things

C: Sure you do *laughs* But ok, I’ll believe you. Do you know why?

J: Why mo chridhe? 

C: Because I trust you. And I love you with all my heart.

J: I love you, to the moon and back remember

C: Yes I remember… Good night Jamie

J: Good night Sassenach

  
  
  
  



End file.
